mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Cherry Pie (album)
}} [ Allmusic review] |rev3 = Entertainment Weekly |rev3score = C (1990)Entertainment Weekly review 1 C− (1991)Entertainment Weekly review 2 |rev4 = Robert Christgau |rev4score = Robert Christgau Consumer Guide |rev5 = Rolling Stone |rev5score = Rolling Stone review | rev2 = CD Universe | rev2Score = CD Universe review }} Cherry Pie is the second studio album by American rock band Warrant, released September 11, 1990. The album is the band's best-known and highest-selling release and peaked at number 7 on The Billboard 200. |title = Allmusic (Warrant charts & awards) Billboard albums|publisher=}} The album featured the hits "Cherry Pie" , "I Saw Red", "Uncle Tom's Cabin" and "Blind Faith". Production and marketing Cherry Pie was released on September 11, 1990 through Columbia Records. Like its predecessor, Dirty Rotten Filthy Stinking Rich, it was recorded at The Enterprise in Burbank, California. It is widely rumored that Erik Turner and Joey Allen had not played a note on the album and that all guitar work had been performed by ex-Streets guitarist and session musician Mike Slamer.Info from Cityboy Recordings The rumor has never been verified, although Slamer's wife confirmed in 1998 that her husband played guitar on the record.The Unofficial Streets Homepage Retrieved November 3, 2005 The album's liner notes refer to Turner's function as "G-string" and Allen's as "Bong Riffs", adding that "Erik & Joey would like to thank Mike Slamer & Tommy Girvin for their Wielding G string Inspirations". Producer Beau Hill stated in a 2012 interview that Slamer did in fact play on the album. Beau had said to the band that the "songs are really great, but I think we’re a little weak in the solo department and so I like to bring somebody in". Beau also stated that "everybody in the band signed off on it and everything was done above ground". Slamer was joined by numerous other guest performers; the record also features contributions from Jani Lane's brother Erik Oswald, guitarist C. C. DeVille from Poison, guitarist and bassist Bruno Ravel and drummer Steve West from Danger Danger, and singer Fiona. The album carried a parental advisory sticker in the United States, due to the final track entitled "Ode to Tipper Gore", which consisted of a collection of swear words cut from the band's live performances. A "clean" version of the album also existed, with the final track removed, and an audible "bleep" of a curse in a previous song. Canadian cable-TV music network, MuchMusic, refused to air the "Cherry Pie" video on the grounds that it was "offensively sexist".Downboys.com Songs The album's themes include sex ("Cherry Pie", "Sure Feels Good to Me", "Love in Stereo"), love and devotion ("Mr. Rainmaker", "Blind Faith"), and betrayal ("I Saw Red", "Train, Train"). The song "Train, Train" is a cover version of a song originally performed by the band Blackfoot on their 1979 album Strikes. "Cherry Pie", which is probably Warrant's best-known song, was dedicated to the president of Sony Music Entertainment US Don Ienner. The dedication was no doubt inspired by the record company pressure which led to the track's creation. The record was completed without the song, but Warrant's label requested that a new rock "anthem" be added in order to enhance its marketability. Vocalist Lane responded by writing "Cherry Pie" in 15 minutes. Bassist Jerry Dixon and guitarist Allen, who believed the album was complete and were playing in a charity golf tournament in Denver, were called back to Los Angeles to complete the track.Metal Sludge interview with Joey Allen The single comprises a string of metaphorical references to sex and bears some melodic resemblance to Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me", and Joan Jett's "I Love Rock n' Roll". The guitar solo was performed by Poison's guitarist C. C. DeVille. At the end of the solo, a vocal aside acknowledges "trained professional". "Cherry Pie" soon became a Top Ten hit on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, reaching number 10 and also reached number 19 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks. |title = Allmusic (Warrant charts and awards) Billboard singles}} The song has been cited by many as a "rock anthem".Press release In 2009, it was named the 56th best hard rock song of all time by VH1. The video for "Cherry Pie" received heavy airplay on MTV and other music video stations. It featured the members of Warrant and a scantily clad woman (model Bobbie Brown) who is seen dancing throughout the video while the band members perform and make tongue-in-cheek references to the song's lyrics (for example, when the above-quoted line referencing baseball is sung, Bobbie appears in a form-fitting baseball kit, complete with a bat), all against a white background.Fortunecity.com Bobbie became involved with Jani Lane soon after the video was shot, and married him in 1991. The record's second single was "I Saw Red", a power ballad inspired by a true story of betrayal. It was written after Lane had walked in on his girlfriend in bed with his best friend, resulting in his nervous breakdown and the delayed release of the band's first record Dirty Rotten Filthy Stinking Rich.Warrant at the Rock Hole The song was one of Warrant's most successful singles, reaching number ten on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, number fourteen on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and #36 on the Australian charts and spawning two music video's. Prior to the writing of the song "Cherry Pie", the album's title and first single was to have been "Uncle Tom's Cabin", a track which foreshadowed the kind of imaginative song writing which would later be more fully revealed on the Dog Eat Dog record. Although named after the classic novel by Harriet Beecher Stowe, the song tells the story of a witness to the involvement of local police in a double murder and appeared to have nothing to do with slavery, racism, or the Deep South (although the video for the song was set in Louisiana). It was eventually released as the third single (removing the solo acoustic guitar intro) and charted at #78 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and #19 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart. "Blind Faith" was released as the fourth single from album. The song charted at #88 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and #39 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and also featured a music video. In popular culture The song "Cherry Pie" from this album is featured in the video game Guitar Hero II. It is also featured as Nancy Gribble's cell phone ring tone on King of the Hill, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, Grown Ups 2, in an advertisement for XM radio, and in the twelfth episode of the animated series Mission Hill. It also appears in the 2007 American Comedy Film "Kickin' It Old School". On May 1, 2007, "Cherry Pie" was featured on ECW's Extreme Expose. Track listing All tracks by Jani Lane except where noted # "Cherry Pie" – 3:20 # "Uncle Tom's Cabin" – 4:01 # "I Saw Red" – 3:47 # "Bed of Roses" (Bonnie Hayes, Lane) – 4:04 # "Sure Feels Good to Me" (Johnny B. Frank, Lane, Danny Stag) – 2:39 # "Love in Stereo" – 3:06 # "Blind Faith" – 3:33 # "Song and Dance Man" – 2:58 # "You're the Only Hell Your Mama Ever Raised" – 3:34 # "Mr. Rainmaker" – 3:29 # "Train, Train" (Shorty Medlocke) – 2:49 # "Ode to Tipper Gore" - 0:55 Bonus tracks # "Game of War (Demo)" - 3:38 # "The Power (Demo)" - 3:00 # "Ode to Tipper Gore" Live - 0:54 Personnel ;Warrant * Jani Lane - vocals, arranger * Joey Allen - guitar * Erik Turner - guitar, arrangement * Jerry Dixon - bass * Steven Sweet - drums ;Additional personnel * C. C. DeVille - guitar * Mike Slamer - guitar * Eric Oswald (Jani Lane's brother) - Acoustic intro on Uncle Tom's Cabin * Scott Warren - Keyboards * Bruno Ravel - backing vocals * Steve West - backing vocals * Fiona - backing vocals * Alan Hewitt - organ, piano, strings * Beau Hill - organ, banjo, arrangement, keyboards, production, mixing * Paul Harris - piano, strings * Juke Logan - harmonica ;Production * Jimmy Hoyson - engineering, mixing * Martin Horenburg - assistant engineer * Dave Collins - digital editing, sequencing * Hugh Syme - art direction, design * Danny Stag - arrangements * Johnny B. Frank - arrangements * Ted Jensen - mastering Charts Album - Billboard (North America) Singles - Billboard (North America) Video album Cherry Pie: Quality You Can Taste is the second video album from "Warrant" released in 1991. The video features backstage interviews, concert clips including a preview of the band's next album and the music videos from Cherry Pie. #Cherry Pie #I Saw Red #Blind Faith #Uncle Tom's Cabin #I Saw Red (Acoustic version) References Category:Warrant (American band) albums Category:1990 albums Category:Albums produced by Beau Hill Category:Columbia Records albums